


Under The Sea

by angelt626



Category: Mockingbird (Comic)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Sex, Smut, Spoilers, a bit - Freeform, for the Mockingbird comics series, not safe for work, which everyone should read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelt626/pseuds/angelt626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After nearly drowning to death and being saved by what's inside her, what else is a girl to do but reinstate sexual relations with her mouthy ex-husband?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to say I have no idea where this idea came from, but that would be a lie. MsMockingbird and I were chatting and this idea spawned in my head!
> 
> And no, I don't own the characters, but I wish I did. They're owned by Marvel.

“Uh, that’s not a vial.”

“And here I thought you were just happy to see me,” she snarks back, her hand caressing his cock. The ten minutes she’d told him about are dissipating with every second, but she can’t help herself. Sure, she’s sleeping with Hunter, but they’re not exclusive, and besides, she did almost drown not long before, so what the hell? Which is a shitty excuse for sleeping with your ex-husband, but she puts that away to deal with later.

Clint snorts lightly. “Oh, I’m happy to see you all right. It’s just that you--”

“I distract you, which is total bullshit, by the way. I’m not the only person being distracting.” She squeezes him gently, reveling in the gasp he emits.

“Never said I wasn’t, but you know what I meant.”

“Uh huh.” Bobbi has never been more grateful for her foresight in locking and jamming the door than she is now as she guides Clint to sit on the bench that’s up against the lockers, giving him something to lean into. She sinks to her knees and starts to tug at his boxer briefs when she hears him grunt, making her look up to meet his gaze. “Yeah?”

“Not that I’m trying to stop you, but I thought SHIELD was on the way,” he murmurs, his eyes slightly glazed over.

“They will be, as soon as I make the call to have them come in here and shoot the place down. Why, did you want them to come in and see you with your underwear around your ankles? Didn’t figure you for that much of an exhibitionist, unless that’s changed,” Bobbi snickers.

“‘M’not, just checking.”

Bobbi bites her lip, but knows that she has to ask, because if she doesn’t, she’ll never forgive herself. That, and she doesn’t need another reason to hate herself. “You seeing anyone exclusively?”

“Not as of late. You?”

“Seeing someone, yeah, just not exclusive or anything, so I can do this,” she presses a kiss to his God-given abs, “as much as I wanna. That okay?”

A groan is her only response. “I’m gonna take that as a yes.” She tugs sharply at his underwear, pulling them (and the vial) to his ankles, as she kisses his chest some more, her hand stroking him to a full erection.

“Don’t stop,” he mutters.

“Wasn’t planning on it, sport. Just sit back, relax, and enjoy.” She starts sucking on his length, her hand moving in tandem with her mouth, enjoying the breathy moans and curses falling from his. It doesn’t seem like long before he’s climaxing, his hips raising off the bench as much as they can due to the neurotoxin that’s still in his system. She never stops her ministrations, coaxing him through his orgasm with a hum around his cock, her other hand stroking his hip lovingly. The sensation of hand on her shoulder makes her pull away, her lips popping with a smack, to see him looking at her like she’s a goddess and he just wants to worship her. “Hmm?”

“What was….that….for?” he asks in between breaths.

“Why do I have to have a reason?”

“Quit deflecting...and answer me...please,” he retorts smartly, making her pinch his hip and him groan. Both of them had always liked a little bit of pain with their pleasure, and neither had changed.

 _Because I wanted to do it. Because I’ve missed you. Because while I’ve been getting sex fairly regularly, it’s pretty good, but he isn’t you. Because you know all my buttons and you push them just the right way. Because I want you and us again but fuck if I’m going to actually tell you that and we don’t have time for that conversation._ She settles for the response that’s the simplest and will hopefully raise the least questions from him. “Because I felt like it and nearly dying, that’s an experience a lot don’t come back from, so thought I’d enjoy the fact that I was alive, if that’s okay.”

“More than, just caught me off-guard is all,” Clint replies, sluggishly tugging her into his lap. Bobbi bites her lip as she checks the time; there’s less than two minutes left and if she doesn’t get the hell out of dodge, she might not until it’s too late.

“I can’t, sport,” she says, trying weakly to pull away.

“Why’s that?” His nimble fingers are already working at the front zipper of the top half of her scuba outfit, though she isn’t stopping him, something that he considers a win.

“Because one of us has to get that vial to the surface, and you’re still paralyzed,” she gasps, his lips on her neck.

“Mmm, seems to be wearing off. And by my count, it’s been about ten minutes, give or take. How am I doing?” he smirks.

“You don’t have to reciprocate, y’know. I didn’t do that so you’d feel like you owed me.”

“I don’t feel like I owe you, I want to do this,” he intones, his hands slipping under the wetsuit with a groan, cupping her naked breasts. “Fuck, little bird, I didn’t know you were naked under this thing.”

“I’ll have to remember to wear a parka underneath next time,” Bobbi moans, her hands sliding into his short, sandy blond hair.

He pinches her nipple lightly, eliciting a whimper from her he’s fairly certain is on a decibel not even registered. “Nah, this is good. Want me to stop?”

“Don’t you fucking _dare_ ,” she growls at him.

“As you wish,” Clint responds, his teeth and lips marking her collarbone and making her hiss in pleasure. He doesn’t say it, but they both know what he’s saying with that mark and what it means, although neither can bring themselves to say anything about it at the moment.

Bobbi wrenches his head back from her neck with a growl and kisses him fiercely, nipping, sucking, licking, until they both have to pull away for air. Her hands settle on his and lead them to her hips where the top of the scuba pants are. He nudges her slightly and she takes the hint, moving to lie down on the bench. Taking his time, Clint pulls at the fabric while letting his lips glide over every inch of her skin and enjoying the sounds she’s making.

“Just fuck me already, please,” she begs as he sucks on one of her nipples, tweaking the other with a rough, calloused hand.

“Not yet, but I will,” he says, noticing that any tiredness or heaviness has now completely dissipated, giving him back full control of his limbs with a grin. “Looks like your ten minutes are completely up now, and I’m not paralyzed anymore.”

The statement seeps through her lust-filled mind, making her squirm slightly to try and get away, only to be stopped by a powerfully muscled arm (damn him, this was not how things were supposed to happen). “Clint, I need to go.” 

“Do you want to go? Look me in the eye and tell me you want to go, and I’ll let you go,” he says huskily, hungry gaze roving over her as though she’s a full course meal and he’s a man starved. She opens her mouth to speak and chokes on her reply when she feels him kissing her thighs lovingly, pushes them apart gently. Her body tenses in anticipation; other than having extremely good aim, there was one other area where Clint Barton was very well-talented, and god, but she’d missed it. 

Grasping at the last strings of her sanity and praying that she isn’t going to regret this, she nudges at his shoulder. His eyes meet hers in half annoyance, half pleasure, and she quickly forces the words out. “One round of sex only, otherwise we won’t stop and get out of here.”

“I can live with that. And once we are outta here? What happens after that?” he rumbles huskily, licking his lips.

“Then we see what happens.”

“I have one condition to add,” he counters.

“Oh really? What might that be? It’s not to marry you in nine days, is it?” Bobbi teases, arching her hips to try and distract him. She has a feeling what he’s going to say next, and she doesn’t like it.

“Ha, no. Not that soon, not again. No, I want...I need you to tell me what the hell just happened, Bobbi. Not you giving me the best blowjob I’ve had in so damn long, I mean you drowning and now being alive and what is going on with you that you came all this way to bail my ass out without a real plan. I know you, and I know Agent Nineteen, and all this was a shit plan, done so spontaneously at the last minute, which ain’t you, babe,” Clint replies.

She bites her lip as she thinks it over quickly, more than aware of where his hands are and that their time together is dwindling. “Just the one round, and you promise you’ll let me go to the surface? You won’t come chasing after me?” she reiterates.

“I’ll always be chasing after you in one way or another, Birdie. But no, one round of sex for now, and I’ll let you go, and you can give me an explanation later.”

“And if I don’t explain later?”

“Then I guess you’ll have to find someone else to list as your next of kin,” he tells her softly but she knows to the depths of her soul that he means it, and the thought of someone else taking that place is like a kick to the stomach. “I’m honored that you want me to be that person, I really am, but Jesus, you have to talk to me about what’s going on with you. Or I can’t do it, I’m sorry.”

“It’s nearly seven p.m. now. Give me forty-eight hours to take care of some things after I leave from here.”

“What kind of things?” he frowns concernedly.

“None of your business things. When I want you to know, I’ll tell you.”

“Twenty-four hours then.”

“Thirty-six. You owe me that much at least to get things taken care of after I saved your ass.”

“My ass didn’t need saving! I was in control of the situation!” Clint protests vehemently.

“You were five seconds away from being chopped into shark bait by psycho scientists, getting experimented on and you were strapped down to a table. That’s not in control, that’s ‘oh shit I’m fucked and I didn’t bring any backup!’” Bobbi snaps furiously. She may not have given her plan much thought, but damn it, neither had he.

Clint sighs and looks away, and for a heart stuttering second, she thinks he’s going to stop. He surprises her by nodding. “All right. You got a deal.”

“You sure? Not that you should ever get used to negotiating with me, I blame the post-orgasmic bliss for that one,” she grins.

Snort. “The last I checked, there were two of us here so negotiations are good and this won’t be the last time those happen.”

“I didn’t know that we were back to being an us. Do you want there to be an us?” She hates that it sounds so damn reluctant and tiny, even to her.

“I….I don’t know yet. There’s some things we’d have to figure out first, ya know?”

She nods slowly, thinking about it. “Yeah, I do.”

“Good. We’ll talk later then, after all this is over?”

“Cross my heart and all that.”

“All right. Mind if we get back down to the fun stuff? Not that the serious stuff isn’t okay and all, but we don’t really have a whole lot of time left before the bad guys start trying to bust the door down and well...yeah.”

“I thought you’d never ask,” she smiles winsomely and his only response is to bury his face between her thighs. He starts off at a slow pace, licking and nipping at the skin, before he slides two fingers inside of her and making her curse sharply. She slaps her arm over her mouth to stifle her cries, her hips arching to meet his mouth as the pleasure builds inside of her rapidly. “Don’t stop….”

His lips suck harshly on her clit, causing her to stiffen as her climax hits her, the pulsing through her body making her pant quietly. He rubs her thighs lovingly as he coaxes her through her orgasm, loving the taste of her on his tongue. Is this a smart idea? Nope, but he knows neither of them care enough to give a shit right this second. There will be time for that later. She eventually pushes him away gently, a languid look on her face, although not one of complete satiation. “Something else you want, Agent Morse?” he asks with a smirk, licking his lips with a hungry gaze.

“You know damn well what I want,” she growls.

“Do I? Maybe you should be clear about it so there’s no confusion,” he says petulantly, twisting his fingers inside of her and making her hiss.

“You, damn it. I want you to fuck me.”

“Now that I can manage. Any preference on how?”

“Only that you’re inside me in the next ten seconds before I bail.”

“Duly noted. One other thing…”

“What?” she asks with a hint of exasperation.

“Protection, little bird.”

Her cheeks turn a light pink. “Oh...yeah. Don’t worry, I’m on the pill. And I’m clean. Can never be too careful, ya know?”

“I do, yeah. And don’t worry, so am I. Clean, I mean,” he replies with a nod, feeling slightly foolish and ducking his head. She sits up and kisses him deeply, tasting herself on his tongue. He groans softly and picks her up at the waist, her legs wrapping around his hips with a moan as he pins her against the wall, thrusting into her slowly.

The leisurely pace is maddening when her mind knows that they don’t have much time, but her body doesn’t care, not when it’s great sex, better than she’s had in a long time. The sex with Hunter wasn’t bad, but experience meant a hell of a lot, and Clint had plenty, or at least seemed like he did. Plus the fact that she didn’t want to do anything other than meet his movements didn’t help either. The build-up is a slow burn, pulsing through her, until she can’t take it anymore. Bobbi slides her hand between them to rub her clit, the pleasure finally cresting and making her climax with a moan. Clint’s hips rock erratically against hers several times before he stiffens, groaning her name. 

After a few moments, he pulls away from her enough to set her on her feet, kissing her tenderly. She takes the time to enjoy it with a hum, pressing her forehead to his. “I should go.”

“I know.”

“And you won’t follow me?”

“Well, I do have to come up for air eventually, so there is that,” he teases with a smile, making her give him a look. “And no, I won’t, I told you I wouldn’t.”

“Can’t be too sure,” she replies as she tries to squirm into the wetsuit, the damp fabric sticking to her skin like glue. Clint pulls on his briefs before helping her with her clothes, the two of them working together like a well-oiled machine.

He holds up the vial in one hand. “I know you’ll make sure this gets to the right people.”

“I’m pretty sure I have a good idea of what’s going from what I’ve seen, but yeah, you know I will,” she says as she takes it from him. He hesitates for a moment before kissing her quickly, soft and sweet, then pushing her away gently.

“Go, I’ll round up the thugs for the cleanup crew and I’ll see you in less than two days.” He smiles faintly, silently wondering if he’ll see her like she’d said. It must show on his face or he said it outloud because she squeezes his hand.

“You will, yeah. Just try not to get into trouble again before then? I’m in high demand, can’t be in two places at once, and my time travel machine is busted,” she grins broadly.

“Hey, trouble usually finds me, but I’ll do my best to steer clear of it.”

“Good. I’d hate to have to rinse, wash and repeat this experience.”

He laughs softly and nudges her. “All right, I heard ya. Be careful?”

“You must have forgotten who you were talking to, sport. I’ll send the crew in,” she retorts with a wink and a wave, leaving him alone. He watches her go until he can’t anymore before he starts with heaping the bad guys together. What just happened, he wasn’t entirely sure about, but he has plenty of time to think about things.

“Here we go again.”


End file.
